The present invention relates generally to a vehicle control system and method for controlling a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to a vehicle control system and method for detecting the occurrence of a loss of control event and automatically controlling engine, braking and/or steering systems of the motor vehicle.
There are many collisions between motor vehicles in which the vehicles involved have substantial velocities after the collision and are subsequently involved in further collisions and/or rollovers. These secondary events may be even more devastating than the initial collision. The remaining kinetic energy of a vehicle after the primary collision may be dissipated in a secondary collision (resulting in injury or loss of life). Other loss of control events, such as driver error, may also result in subsequent collisions.
Most vehicles have an energy absorbing structure within the front end of the vehicle as well as front airbags. It is very common that, as a result of the primary collision, the vehicle is skewed with respect to the path of its motion or it may spin. The result may be either a vehicle rollover or a secondary collision in which the vehicle contacts an obstruction at a point other than the front, thereby bypassing the energy absorbing structure and/or the front airbags are not actuated.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a system for use with a motor vehicle having at least one front wheel and at least one rear wheel, is provided. The system includes a brake system for applying pressure to resist the rotation of the at least one front wheel and/or the at least one rear wheel, a sensor for detecting an occurrence of a loss of control event of the motor vehicle and responsively producing a loss of control signal, and, a controller for receiving the loss of control signal and automatically actuating the brake system.
In another aspect of the present invention, a system for use with a motor vehicle having an engine, is provided. The system includes an engine control system for controlling the engine, a sensor for detecting an occurrence of a loss of control event of the motor vehicle and responsively producing a loss of control signal, and a controller for receiving the loss of control signal and signaling the engine control system to reduce power output of the engine.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a method for use with a motor vehicle having at least one front wheel and at least one rear wheel and a brake system for applying pressure to resist the rotation of the at least one front wheel and/or the at least one rear wheel, is provided. The method includes the steps of detecting an occurrence of a loss of control of the motor vehicle and automatically actuating the brake system in response to detecting the loss of control event.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method for use with a motor vehicle having an engine and an engine control for controlling the engine, is provided. The method includes the steps of detecting an occurrence of a loss of control event of the motor vehicle and signaling the engine control system to reduce power output of the engine in response to detecting the occurrence of the loss of control event.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a system for use with a motor vehicle having at least one front wheel and at least one rear wheel, is provided. The system includes a steering system for controllably steering the at least one front wheel and/or the at least one rear wheel, a sensor for detecting an occurrence of a loss of control event of the motor vehicle and responsively producing a loss of control signal, and a controller for receiving the loss of control signal and automatically actuating the steering system.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, a method for use with a motor vehicle having at least one front wheel and at least one rear wheel and a steering system for controllably steering the at least one front wheel and/or the at least one rear wheel, is provided. The method includes the steps of detecting an occurrence of a loss of control event of the motor vehicle and automatically actuating the steering system in response to detecting the loss of control event.